


Tied

by KT_ExReplica



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bondage, Hiccup is a workaholic, Hiccup is very blunt in the mornings, Hijack, M/M, Older!Hiccup, and descriptive, college students, jack being a lil' shit, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KT_ExReplica/pseuds/KT_ExReplica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you just want to get on with life, but certain things are tying you down... Literally. (Prompt from: because-we-stare-at-stars: Hijack bondage, Hiccup tied up.) Modern AU Rated M for sexual shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied

Hiccup honestly did not know whether or not he was liking the situation he was currently in. Comfy bed? Check. Sheets still on his side of the mattress. Check. Pajamas? Check. Morning wood? Check. Handcuffs? Seriously?

Hiccup rattled them noisily feeling like it was too early for this. Forget the whole- 'relax' part. Hiccup swore once he got out of the chains binding him to his bed frame, Jack Frost was going to become incredibly well acquainted with his foot.

The metal one to be exact.

Hiccup scowled up at his ceiling fan, watching it turn lazily. Jack never tied him up without his consent. Someone was going to be in deep trouble. Oh he was going to be late for that brunch meeting with Aster and Astrid at the town center. What was the project again? He forgot his notes in his locker. Oh gods he was so late already, he didn't have TIME for this. Jack was so dead. Troublemaker or not this was ridiculous.

Hiccup shook his head irritably. The fact that he was thinking so deeply on his present state so early in the morning was proof that Jack was a bad influence on him and only served as a distraction and a contributor to his ever increasing levels of stress. Whoever said college was easy, was dead wrong.

The brunette let out a sigh, finally coming to the conclusion that he was going to be here for a while and consequently would be bored out of his mind. However he was proved wrong as always by the arrival of the one and only Jack Frost.

That man was the bane of his existence.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and jerked his captured hands towards his silly, bleached blonde white boyfriend. Jack smiled, devious and slow at the sight of the freckled male on the bed, helpless and at his mercy.

"Morning sunshine,"

"Jack I need to take a piss."

Hiccup said flatly- it was better to be straightforward, Jack was a bit slow sometimes and needed some not so subtle hints to help him. Jack, however laughed and dumped his towel in the wicker laundry basket in the corner of their room, running his hands through his snowy bleached hair.

"Well hello to you too."

Jack replied his voice deepening pleasurably. Coming over to sit on the edge of the mattress, Jack leant down to nose Hiccup with the tip of his own perpetually cold one. Hiccup flinched and turned his head away, rejecting him, his cuffs clinking as he struggled against them.

"Fuck you."

Hiccup grumbled, not finding this amusing in the slightest. He needed Jack to be cooperative for once. Jack however true to his mischievous nature pressed a lightning quick kiss to the brunette's protesting lips.

"No, rather I should say…fuck you."

Jack drawled, eyes roaming up and down the lean skinny form of his lover appreciatively. Hiccup had a dry temper when the right buttons were pushed. Jack also liked to see him get frustrated too. Hiccup turned a little pink at the filthy turn around of words and narrowed his eyes.

"Jack, if you do not let me-oh."

Hiccup stilled in surprise, pleasure flooding his senses as Jack swiftly straddled his hips, lazily grinding their half interested arousals together. Hiccup groaned. How unfair. taking advantage of a situation had always been one of Jack's naughty little cheats.

"If you think that you can make me-"

Hiccup never got to finish his sentence as Jack kissed him properly. Dazed by the fierce passion and the cool peppermint of the toothpaste Jack used, Hiccup stared up at Jack who hunched over him, his blue gaze bright with intent and lust, his pale cheeks flushed lightly in excitement. Hiccup weakly pulled again at the handcuffs, hands itching to be all over Jack.

Jack licked his lips. He liked seeing Hiccup, so witty and snarky, reduced to this unthinking, bewildered being. Jack licked his lips again, slower and with purpose this time.

Hiccup was sold, and whined, as he watched that tongue slide across straight narrow teeth and the brunette moaned, loudly- he didn't care- as Jack dipped smoothly and brushed cool lips against his throat, marking loving bites into his freckled skin, bleeding heart shaped bruises across his left collarbone with his teeth. Hiccup shuddered as a smooth wet tongue slid out to lave across the hickey's. Hiccup tugged at his bonds.

He blamed it entirely on Jack that his brilliant chaotic mind could be reduced so simply and quickly to think only of Jack by tricky elfin lips. That he could be come so speechless and incoherent. He yelped before throatily purring as Jack as if to prove this point sucked a dark possessive claim into the patch of skin of his larynx, stealing his voice almost literally.

Hiccup could only manage a breathy gasp. Jack's hands as cold as they were, were faintly warm as they slid slowly, annoyingly slow across his warm post-sleep skin.

"Let me go."

He pleaded and Jack simply shook his head, his hips rutting rhythmically against the jutting bony hips of the skinny male under him. Hiccup curled his hands into fists and keened as Jack crept down his body, lavishing it with kisses, ensuring no freckle was left unloved.

"You're so godamn bloody gorgeous and I, you look so good like this."

Jack murmured, each word punctuated by a kiss. Hiccup believed it. Tugging on the handcuffs again Hiccup let his own lazy, shy smirk scrawl across his face just as his pale haired not-so-better-half (in his opinion) came face to face with his rather interested crotch. Jack nuzzled the bulge and then looked up his expression predatory. The two grinned at each other coming at last to an agreement as Jack massaged Hiccup through his pajama pants.

Hiccup decided then with a groan, that perhaps being tied up had its perks.


End file.
